marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 181
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = John Romita Jr. | CoverArtist2 = Ron Zalme | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = Tokyo Story | Writer1_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler1_1 = John Romita Jr. | Inker1_1 = Dan Green | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer1_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor1_1 = Louise Jones | Synopsis1 = This story follows the events of ... Professor X, Wolverine, Colossus, Rogue, Storm and Lockheed are all teleported back to Earth following their ordeal on Battleworld with the Beyonder. Along with them was a small dragon companion that had befriended Lockheed. Upon their arrival, the dragon would grow to a massive size and fly off, while the X-Men would fall to the ground. Learning that they have been teleported to Japan, they also learn of Lockheed's friend becoming a massive creature. Learning that they have been gone for over a week, the Professor sends Rogue to America to check on the fate of Doug Ramsey and Kitty Pryde, as well as make sure that the New Mutants and Cyclops are okay while they deal with the threat of the dragon they brought back with them. As the dragon begins wrecking Tokyo, the Japanese mobilizes their military to deal with the threat. While reports are coming in Mariko Yoshida and her cousin Sunfire learn that the X-Men, and Wolverine, are in Japan as well to combat the creature. The X-Men catch up with the monster and as Storm keeps it occupied, the others rescue any civilians that get in the way of danger. Soon, Sunfire and the military arrive to deal with the monster. However, as they battle the creature the X-Men note that their weapons have little effect on them. Meanwhile, at the Beachcomber Hotel in Tahiti, Cyclops appears before a grief stricken Madelyne. She is upset that he vanished out of her arms and was missing for a whole week while on their honeymoon. However, despite this, Scott manages to calm her down and the newly weds make up. As the battle rages on in Japan, Storm unleashes her full fury on the creature. While down below, some wreckage lands on the Professor's legs making him panic about the potential of losing his ability to walk. He is rescued by Colossus, while Wolverine goes off looking for others. He comes across a dying woman and her daughter Amiko. The woman asks Wolverine to look after her, and Logan vows to keep care of the young orphaned girl. Meanwhile, Sunfire and Storm are knocked out by the dragon and as the creature is about to kill them, Lockheed confronts it. Blowing fire in it's face wounds the giant dragon emotionally and it flies away with Lockheed following behind, yelling at it. Suddenly, the creature suddenly kills itself in a massive energy burst. In the aftermath of the battle, the X-Men realize that the creature was attempting to build a nest for itself and Lockheed to live in together and that when Lockheed rejected the creature it committed suicide. While in Washington D.C., Senator Robert Kelly attempts to have legislation passed for his new Mutant Control Act supported by his colleagues. Meeting with Senator Phillip, Kelly pressures him to support the bill. Phillip refuses, believing that this is tantamount to legalizing slavery and vows to do everything in his power to prevent the bill from coming into law. He tells his colleague that he hopes that trying to motion this bill will not cause irreversible damage. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Jiro, Akiro, Teruki, Eiko, and other unnamed Japanese children and citizens. * * Space Cruiser Yamato * Astro Boy * * * * * * * * * Amiko's unnamed mother Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Japanese National Command Center ***** *** **** ***** ** *** **** *** *** *** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * Japanese tanks and fighter jets | Notes = * This story takes place immediately after the events Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars. * This issue introduces the Mutant Affairs Control Act, which will affect mutant-kind for several years. | Trivia = * This issue humorously pokes fun at the Japanese cliché regarding monsters attacking Japan. The children try to identify the dragon in their "monster books" that they all carry on-hand. There is talk of a "monster island" and how it reports to the military that all monsters are accounted for. Even the Japanese military states that the monster should not be there since it is "off-season" for monsters. | Recommended = | Links = * - See for further referencing }}